Whispers of Rain
by Katsuya Weller
Summary: There's some bizarre weather at Duel Academy, and Judai and Johan discover something that'll be just as memorable as this storm.


**W H I S P E R S - O F - R A I N**

_Fan-based fiction written by Katsuya Weller with editing by TheAnimeGeek_

_Rating: T for Teen- Note for Shounen-ai (Japanese for boy love)_

_Inspired by the piano and nature compositions by Dan Gibson from the Solitude Album: Nurturing Rain._

_Featured Pairing: Judai/ Jaden Yuki and Johan/ Jesse Andersen. Spiritshipping._

_Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi/ 2004 NAS and Tokyo TV._

_

* * *

_

It was a peaceful summer afternoon; the rain was showering the island despite the sun still being present. As the sunlight's rays pierced through the rain drops, making them appear as tiny diamonds falling in unison, small crackles of thunder would penetrate the silence. Although some would say this weather was somewhat bizarre, the scenery was beyond beautiful. So beautiful that even meteorologists would go through many theories to explain Mother Nature's latest phenomenon. It was such a rare sight for the students and faculty of Duel Academy. Most of the students went out to enjoy the rainfall and the sunlight mixture, but some stayed inside due to distaste of getting wet.

Judai Yuki was gazing out of the open window from his room inside of the Osiris Dorm. He had come back from the other dimension after his duel with Yubel. To him, it felt like it had just happened yesterday, but he had returned to the island about a week ago in the form of a shooting star with Sho greeting him upon his arrival. His original goal was to defeat Yubel for what had happened to Duel Academy and to his friends, especially Johan. However, his goals reverted when his past life was revealed to him and, after that, Judai had activated Super Fusion, fusing him with Yubel to fulfill that promise he made so long ago and graduate from childhood to adulthood. As he looked out that window, all the memories from the first day he had come here to the present were running wild, projecting one moment at a time in his mind like a home video.

He sighed, a gentle smile appearing on his face, "Weather's so bizarre today, huh…" Pharaoh meowed in response and Judai continued to stare out of the window.

Unbeknownst to him, a young man was heading in his direction. Johan Andersen and Ruby were on their way to visit him after hearing his return from Sho and a few others. He had little memory of what had taken place after his ultimate sacrifice to save everyone, but the Gem Beasts, his beloved family, filled him in piece by piece of what they had gathered and could remember. As much as hearing the truth made his heart ache, it brought him a faint glimmer of relief; relief that everything was back to normal. But above all: gratitude to his hero, Judai. He was told that Judai fought valiantly to find and rescue him.

Upon Johan's arrival, he knocked on the door gently, hoping that, if he were asleep, he wasn't disturbing him. It was close to noon, and knowing Judai, he would've pulled an all-nighter and would be sleeping the morning away. However, Johan noticed a small thud inside, suggesting he was awake the whole time.

"Hello?" A question so simple yet seen as gesture of welcoming, Johan twisted the door knob and entered eagerly, but maintained caution. He hadn't seen him since he had held him in his arms while his soul, entrapped within Rainbow Dark Dragon, was relieved. Johan's eyes widen in surprise at how mature and different he looked. Since the sun was facing Duel Academy from the Osiris side, just behind the dorm, the light rays radiated much of his body, producing an unnatural yet riveting glow from the window.

"Uhh… hey, Judai…" Still enthralled by this sight, Ruby had rushed in and played with Hane Kuriboh, a kind and furry spirit that had floated by Judai's side since he was passed on by Yugi Motou himself.

"Hey yourself, Johan," Judai smiled and gestured Johan in, away from the rainfall. With the door closed, Judai gave Johan a small towel to dry off from the rain. Johan sat beside Judai, now both gazing out the window into the Earth's beautiful performance, and listened to the soften raindrops and the light thunder that clapped every few minutes, but off beat. "So, what brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd get a chance to see you. Besides, Ruby has missed playing with Hane Kuriboh since the whole spirit world incident," Johan showed an innocent and carefree grin. Judai just let out a chuckle with a content filled smile, "So, you've been watching the weather the whole time?"

"Yeah… this weather is nice, isn't it?" Judai and Johan both now had their sights on the outside world.

Johan closed his eyes, absorbing the sounds of nature, and he nodded, "Yeah… sure is."

While the two boys were mesmerized by the climate, their hands unconsciously scooted towards each other in a suspenseful manner, and soon Johan's fingers were entangled with Judai's. A few seconds later, perhaps cueing the moment, a thunder clap of unnatural volume jumped both the boy's hearts and snapped their brains back to reality. Their nervous systems now noted the entwined hands, eye balls darting, and causing a blush in both the boy's faces. Swiftly, they pulled their hands back to themselves, but unable to shake off the feeling that lingered. Silly, even for them, they glanced back and forth being shy; as one glanced to the other, the other was facing away, and vice-versa. This was something that didn't fit their description at all.

Soon after the thunder claps rolled away, Johan did his best attempt to break the awkward silence by suggesting taking a step outside for some fresh air.

"Sure. The rain's starting to die down a bit," Judai stood up, helped Johan get up afterwards, and both walked out of his room. Kuriboh and Ruby were gliding across the field continuing their game, but of course following their caring masters to Judai's spot. The spot was simple, a tree just on the cliff that looked into the ocean, the source that brought life on this planet. Some parts of this tree still had a few cherry blossoms that were to fade from existence soon. The grass, the fly-away petals, the leaves on the tree, and even the twigs that snapped off were still wet from the rainfall, but it didn't matter. The sunlight made this wet, messy terrain into a crystalline paradise that could've been found in a children's fantasy story. And with a little extra rainfall still, the duo couldn't think of anything in their vocabulary to comment on such sight.

"Here. If we just use our uniform jackets, we won't have to worry so much about our butts being soaked," Johan laughed lightly as they figured a seating arrangement.

"Sounds good," Judai complied with no opposition.

Now comfortable, they took another few moments to look out into the skies. The light blue and grey clouds were manifesting the skies only to be illuminated by the sol's force penetrating, airbrushing the sky in a sheet of fine Egyptian gold.

Johan still had his mind set on what had happened back at the dorm. A small blush painted on his face slowly as his heart was swelling up with his feelings that were supposed to be bottled and casted away. Ever since he met Judai that day something triggered inside him. Sure he tried to ignore it and went with the flow time to time, but as the days went by that feeling burned a much brighter fire for him. It burned the brightest in two occasions: one when he and Judai teamed up to face Yubel the first time and using the might of the Rainbow Dragon, God of the Gem Beasts, to save everyone. The second being when Judai saved him when he was possessed by Yubel. That moment when he awoke in his arms that feeling was defined to be love and giving Judai his deck, to face Yubel, was the act of trust. More like giving a part of his heart and soul to stay alongside Judai.

"Judai?" The brunet glanced over to Johan in a curious manner as Johan's eyes faced the horizon, "Do you think… that we'll be always together like this?" Johan must not have thinking or perhaps he was just that desperate. He knew he would have to return home to North Academy in due time, and the thought of being away from Judai plain-out scared him, but it's one of those things that you just have to live with. Accepting this was, however, one of Johan's greatest trials; yes, for he had fallen in love for Judai Yuki.

Judai lightly gasp at Johan's question, but it did strike a chord. It's true that Judai loves his friends with no speck of doubt and that he would face the fires of Satan himself to sought the aid and protection for them. When it comes to Johan, there was something about him that always made his heart desiring and begging to be with him; the bond they share be something more. To be able to hold Johan close to him, to shield Johan with all the force and energy he can muster, to just never let go… ever. That feeling was his fuel, that very motivation, to go back into the other dimension in the first place. That feeling was what made Judai come to the conclusion that Johan was the one he would love more than he would know.

"Johan…" Judai knew it was a rhetorical question. Heck, he sensed that Johan knew it was as well. Still, the reason to pop up such question was beyond him. He studied the blunnet's expression and then glanced forward, "It's hard to say for sure. If I told you 'yes,' then that would just be a lie. We don't know when we can find a chance to be together, nor can we know how long that moment would be. You'll be leaving to go back home and I'll be graduating from here…" Johan turned to face Judai as he was giving his explanation.

"But… I know that we'll see each other again, and when we do… we… we can be together. Just like this," Judai cling to his shirt where his heart was pounding beneath his fist, almost begging to be set free from its quarantine, "We can even come back here. This can be our special spot- for you and me. Whenever we're alone and thinking of each other, we can come back here. Right… Johan?"

Johan's eyes widen at Judai's response to his question, which was the opposite of what Johan had anticipated. Johan's eyes weld up releasing an increment of tears that mixed in with the raindrops that fell from the skies and leaves of the trees. Johan grabbed Judai's hand and grasped them with full might. So much might that it was as if he were to descend into an endless, vast hole of darkness and not able to escape if he let go.

"Let's do it! Let's make a promise: when we see each other again, we'll come back here. I know we'll be heading our separate ways one day, but it's just… the thought of being away from you scares the crap out of me! I-I… I want to be with you!" Judai's eyes widen at Johan's small outburst having his heart skipping a few beats; out of rhythm. Johan's eyes were more determined than he had been in his whole life. He took a small, deep breath and continued his confession, "I can't understand it clearly, but ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you, Judai. I've never felt this strong- no, I've never been this strong about anything… or anyone until I met you. You saved me so many times that I feel guilty that I can't repay you. You even came back for me, even though I sacrificed myself to save everyone at Duel Academy, even you… You mean a lot to me. Judai… I- I…" Johan bit his lower lip as he was trying all his might to let lose those words; words that were so eager to be said for the longest time.

But suddenly, Judai placed his finger gently on Johan's lips to pause him. Johan jolted in confusion, surprise and a grain of disappointment, which was an odd combination for a reaction. Judai lifted his finger off to place his hand on Johan's cheek gently, feeling the little raindrops that landed from the tree on them, and softly sliding to shape the lower left side. His fingers curled to the back of Johan's neck, tangling with some strands of the teal colored hair. This sort of gesture signaled Johan to lean forward slowly as Judai was in the same speed. As the gap was being closed in, Judai and Johan paused for a slight moment so see if any of them would try to turn back, but since they were still in their position Judai mouthed a message to Johan.

_"I love you, too…"_

Judai closed his eyes and slowly descended for the kiss. Johan widen his eyes in shock, but quickly closed his eyes, almost as simultaneously as Judai, and meld into Judai's lips. Perfectly in unison; perfectly simple yet divine; perfect in every way imaginable. The rain started to flow a bit heavier, but that only crown the moment. Johan took his hands and wrap around Judai's waist and back, holding him possessively like a child and it's stuffed animal friend, pulling him a bit closer and deepening the kiss. Triggering a chain effect, Judai's hand slithered around the back of Johan's neck and placed his free hand on Johan's shoulder and tugged Johan into a truly intimate kiss. Judai's tongue crawled into Johan's mouth slowly, earning whispering moans from the European. The young duelists were aiming to basket this moment; this time of togetherness; communion. But above all, this time of pure, ever-lasting love. Eventually their need for air drifted them apart; both panting as they recollect the oxygen that was utilized in their kiss. Judai cupped his hands onto Johan's rain-moist face and cheeks while having his amber earth eyes enrapture into Johan's luminous, emerald jeweled eyes. Johan mirrored his actions, mimicking every movement in the precise order chronologically, while regaining his composer. As their breathing was now at an even, composed rate, Johan placed his forehead on Judai's forehead while keeping his eyes intact in its gaze.

"It's a promise." Judai softly smiled, eyes locking onto Johan's eyes that tears streamed out of with pure happiness. Then, Johan spring forward and hugged Judai, having his arms envelope around his torso and snuggling his head just a little under Judai's neck. Instantly arms from the brunet enclosed themselves around Johan, lowering his head down to rest upon the fuzzy, teal mop of hair.

"Johan… you don't have to repay me. Now that I have you here with me… that's all I can ask for."

The rain had stopped then and there, with only a few droplets plunging from the tree above. The sunlight shined on both of them, reflecting the rain drops that were still left on the boys. Both duelists were now ebbing to their slumber, with Johan in Judai's arms and Judai lying along the structure of the tree. The scene became a memorable moment.

However, the calm, amiable silence that blanked them was thrown off when distant cries from other students were admiring something. They left to go observe what the others were but didn't have to ask a soul about anything. A magnificent rainbow was hovering over Duel Academy, just opposite to the sun, displaying all seven of its colors on top of the dark, ominous clouds. Although the students could see the weather evidence of the rainbow, Judai and Johan were able to see its real creator: for it was Rainbow Dragon flying through the skies above them and leaving the rainbow trail through its heavenly wings. Judai clasped his hand to Johan's and intertwined their finger together, still having their eyes following Rainbow Dragon's flight. Hane Kuriboh then plopped on Judai's shoulder and Ruby Carbuncle swirled around Johan to his shoulder, both monster spirits grinning in delight and joy for their beloved masters.

"I guess they were waiting for this moment, huh?" Johan commented judging from Ruby's expression on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Judai replied glancing to Johan and giving him one more small, love enhanced kiss under the watchful eyes of Rainbow Dragon, who had flown away showering colorful, translucent dust upon all of Duel Academy.

A few days later, it was time for Johan to board for North Academy. He had said his farewells to everyone, even Judai. Just as the ship was sailing away, he gazed out from the back to see a figure in a red coat stand on a cliff. That cliff was the spot where they had shared their cherished memory together in that bizarre weather. Aside from Johan questioning how Judai moved that fast, Johan couldn't help but wave and call out to him.

"I promise! Just wait for me! I'll return to you! I promise, Judai! I love you!" Johan waved with his free arm as high and mighty as possible for Judai to notice.

"I promise, too! I'll wait for you! Come back soon! I love you, more than anything! Johan!" Judai waved both his arms back and forth, crossing over and falling to the side, repeating for a good few minutes until the ship was consumed by the sun over the horizon. A lenient breeze swept from behind, brushing his hair forward as he raised his hand nearby his neck halting some strands. He stood there for a propitious half hour watching the sun set into its slumber for the day and head to his dorm room for his slumber.

He strolled off to a good night sleep, joining his precious Johan in the land of dreams, carried by the whispers of the rain.

* * *

_Critiques, reviews, etc. are always welcomed. Thank you for reading this fanfiction.__Have a good day/ evening._


End file.
